Taking on The World
by TahnDawg
Summary: SEQUAL to THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY. Harry and Pani celebrate in the Room of Requirement. Will alcohol make things worse or will everything reveal itself as the bottles empty? RATED M FOR A REASON. LEMON.


Harry and Pani ran out of the Great Hall roaring with laughter as their exes opened identical howlers. They could hear Mrs Weasley's voice scolding her two youngest children for the entirety of Hogwarts to hear.

"They're gonna be so mad at us" Pani managed to gasp before descending into sniggers again.

"So?" Harry started "Like we care anymore. What else should we do this lovely Saturday?" Pani sobered up looking at him as if to say 'what a stupid question'

"We'll change then go grab my stash and get pissed in the Room Of Requirement" She answered in a 'duh' voice before hurrying up the stairs leaving Harry to follow. When he reached the common room Pani had already changed into a tight Jack Daniels tee and black lace trimmed mini skirt topped off with a pair of black stiletto boots. Hanging off her shoulder was a black bag that clinked every so often.

"Move it Potter we don't have all day" she taunted slapping his arse as he headed up to change. He came back a few moments later in a pair of baggy cammo pants, a plain black tee and cammo converse. They took off to the room of requirement in silence. Pani took off ahead and Harry watched her hips sway.

'_Since when has Pani had such a perfect arse?_' he thought to himself as the sounds of her footsteps echoed off the stone walls. Pani glanced over her shoulder and saw where Harry's attention was directed.

She smirked before saying "Potter quit staring at my arse and keep up" Harry snapped out of his reverie and quickened his pace until he was next to her.

"So Miss Black what per se is in this stash of yours?" Harry asked

"Jack, Jim, Jose, Bundy, a bit of everything really" she answered opening the bag and showing him the bottles. After entering the room (which was set out like Pani's Apartment) Pani set the bottles out on the bench top. Harry eyed the line up.

"Impressive" He told her, noticing how close she stood when she leaned up to his ear and purred

"Pick one" He shivered at the feeling of her breath on his neck.

"The Jameson" he muttered. Pani moved away from him grinning as she removed the bottle from the line up before pouring them both a generous glass.

"A toast?" she suggested

"A toast" Harry agreed. "To a good revenge prank and not letting the fuckers get us down"

"Well said" praised Pani as they clinked glasses. They both took long sips not breaking eye contact. Pani sighed with contentment as she finished her glass.

"I think we earned that" she muttered setting the glass down.

"That we did" Harry approved "So apart from get blind drunk what else are we going to do?" Pani looked thoughtful.

"That is a very good question" Pani answered. "Are we going to take any further action against them?"

"No I think that was enough, unless you think the twins could help" Harry replied pouring them another whiskey each a wicked glint in his eye. Pani smirked as a fire lit up under the mantle. Taking her whiskey from Harry, Pani took a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the fire and shouted "Staff room of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" before pulling Harry into the flames.

He squeezed her hand as they spun through the system, tumbling into the staff room, to meet a surprising sight. George and Verity tangled in, '_Thankfully they're clothed_' Harry thought, primal passion. Pani burst out laughing which caused the couple to jump apart. "'Ni, Harry we didn't hear you get here" George muttered his ears reddening.

"Obviously" Harry muttered smirking. "We're here on business George"

"How can I help my two favourite customers this morning?" George asked going into business mode.

"Your youngest siblings cheated on us, what do you recommend?" Pani stated briskly, recovering from her laughing fit.

"Did you write to Mum?" George asked.

"Howler arrived at breakfast" Harry answered. George smirked.

"Hmm so this is a secondary attack?"

"Probably final" Pani answered.

"I recommend this" George suggested pulling a black bottle off the shelf. "Two drops in their drink and they become unattractive to everyone around them. Two drops lasts twelve hours."

"Perfect George." Harry agreed

Pani and Harry bid goodbye to Verity and George before flooing back to the room of requirement. Harry put the bottle in Pani's bag.

"We will start part two at breakfast tomorrow" He told her. She nodded in agreement.

As the hours passed the alcohol consumption of the pair grew.

"Ginny is the jealousest person I know" Harry slurred. "She hates that you is more gorgeous than her"

"Ron's worse." Pani argued. "He thinks you have everything and---" Pani was cut off by Harry's lips upon her own. Although as soon as it started it was finished again with him pulling away very suddenly.

"'Ni I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" she interrupted before pressing her lips to his again. Suddenly they were in a bedroom falling onto the bed.

LEMON STARTS HERE*************************************************

She tugged urgently at his shirt as one of his hands snuck under her skirt. They parted briefly to remove each others clothes. His hands lingering on her arse, her legs. Lips brushing all down her neck, over the tops of her breasts, her stomach. Her hands trailing over his entire body as her lips traced his Adams apple, the definition of his muscles. She pulled his lips back to hers as he moved over her cupping her arse firmly. Peppering kisses up her jaw he whispered

"You sure you want to do this?" Pani sobered for a second when the words left his lips.

"I've never wanted anything more" she replied honestly, kissing up his neck. She hissed when he began to enter her, arching her hips taking him in deeper. They let out a simultaneous groan as their hips met. Pani wrapped her legs around his hips as his thrusts began.

"Merlin 'Ni." Harry groaned "You're so damn…oh fuck…tight. So wet" He sped up a little hissing as her nails dug into his back.

"It's just for you Harry all because of you" she panted their hips meeting every time. Their gasps and moans echoed harmoniously off the walls. Pani hissed barley coherent praise into Harry's ear, urging him faster, harder. She felt herself convulse as ecstasy washed over her, barely noticing as Harry pulsed with his on release within her.

END LEMON**********************************************

He settled himself further up the bed wrapping an arm around Pani as she lay against his chest. Sure she'd fallen asleep Harry pressed a kiss on the top of her head before whispering the words he'd been desperate to say all year. "I love you 'Ni"


End file.
